Love in Bloom
by BortFanGirl
Summary: Twilight Sparkle gets a new foal-sitter, what does Shining Armor think of this foal-sitter? (A story of how Shining Armor and Cadance met)


Love In Bloom (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Fanfic)

"Okay, I guess we will be on our way now" said Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor's Dad, Night Light.

Both young Twilight and Shining Armor gave eachother a confused look. "Uhh, Mom, Dad..." began Shining Armor. Night Light and Twilight Velvet both turned their heads too look at him.

"Who's going to foal-sit Twilight? I am usually the one who has to watch her, I can't stay home today. I have to go to school" Shining Armor pointed out.

Twilight pouted and hugged on to her brother. Twilight Sparkle was 4 years old now, and she didn't start school till next year.

Twilight Velvet chuckled and replied,"You won't have to watch her today Shining Armor. Your father and I found the perfect pony to watch Twilight. Hopefully the two will get along"

Before Shining Armor could say anything, Night Light pointed out,"Her name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. However, she prefers to be called Cadance."

Shining Armor and Twilight's eyes both grew wide and they asked at the same time,"A Princess?"

Night Light and Twilight Velvet both nodded. "She is such a nice pony. Very beautiful as well."

Twilight walked up to her parents and asked,"Is she going to foal-sit me from now on?"

"Well it depends. If you two feel comfortable with eachother, then yes." Twilight Velvet replied.

Twilight hopped all around the room happilly, and Shining Armor smiled. Suddenly they heard a knock on their door.

"Oh! That must be her right now" Twilight Velvet said. She walked up to the door and opened it...

"Hello again and . Hope I wasn't too late."

Cadance was a light pink pony,with purplish pink hair with a bit of yellow,she had darker pink wings,and not to mention a cutie mark which looked like a blue crystal heart. She was also a unicorn. She noticed Twilight right away and smiled. Twilight just looked at her amazed, she never saw a unicorn with wings before.

"Hello Twilight, I am Cadance. Hope you will have fun with me" Cadance said, leaning down to face Twilight. Twilight just gave a smile in return and said quietly,"You're pretty." Cadance blushed at the compliment and gave Twilight a small hug.

"Well they seem to be getting along already" Night Light pointed out with a smile.

Shining Armor so far didn't say anything. He kept on looking at this Alicorn. His parents weren't lying, she really was kind and beautiful. Not to mention she looked about his age. He smiled softly at the sight of Twilight with Cadance. Reminded him of how him and Twilight are.

Cadance looked to Shining Armor and said softly,"I am guessing you are Shining Armor? Twilight's brother?"

Shining Armor shook his head out of his thoughts and coughed,"Yeah I am."

Cadance smiled at him, a different smile that she gave Twilight.

"I guess we will be on our way now" Twilight Velvet interrupted. "Thank you so much for watching our little Twili, Cadance."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Cadance replied, holding onto Twilight again.

Twilight Velvet and Night Light both walked out of the house waving goodbye.

Shining Armor got his things for school and walked up to Twilight, giving her a big hug. "See you later Twili. Love ya." Twilight hugged back and replied,"Love you too B.B.B.F.F!" Cadance raised one of her eyes at those acronims. Shining Armor noticed the look and laughed,"It means Big Brother Best Friend Forever"

"Oh!" Cadance chuckled.

Shining Armor walked out of the house and waved goodbye as well. Shining Armor smiled thinking to himself,"I have a feeling those two will become very close."

He was right. It has been 8 years since Cadance has been watching Twilight. Cadance was almost like Twilight's big sister now. Shining Armor never really talked to Cadance that much, for two reasons: 1. He was too shy.

2. He barely saw her, he mostly had to go to school whenever Cadance came over to watch Twilight.

However, that all changed the day Twilight learned the magic of friendship...

Shining Armor was at home, looking out the window. He was worried about his little sister. It has been a while since Twilight has gone to Ponyville. Even though it was only one day, it seemed long for him still. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him...

"Shining Armor, are you alright?"

It was Cadance. He was surprized by Cadance being here. Him and Twilight haven't seen her in a long time. He was honestly happy to hear her voice, but still too nervous to say much. He just asked,"Cadance? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I heard about Twilight going to Ponyville for a bit, so I just thought I would see her, but I guess she's not back yet." Cadance replied.

Shining Armor just sighed,"No, she's not back yet."

Cadance walked up to him and placed her hoof on his shoulder. "You're worried about her,aren't you?" She asked. Shining Armor just looked to her and nodded. "Don't worry, she is just staying for a couple of days. Princess Celestia just wanted her to get out more and help with the arrangements for the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville. I am sure she is fine." Cadance reashured giving him a smile.

Shining Armor, once again looked at Cadance. He stared at her for the longest time. She was right. Twilight does know how to take care of herself now, and she is just going to be there for a couple of days. Afterall, Cadance knew Twilight almost as well as he did now, although Twilight hasn't seen her since she was 8 years old.

"You know, you're right. I shouldn't be worried, I am sure Twilight is doing a great job now like she always does. Whatever assignments Princess Celestia gives her, she never fails." Shining Armor said softly, almost to himself. He then drew his attention to Cadance again. He wish Twilight could still see Cadance, since she is no longer her foal-sitter. Then suddenly it hit him...he decided to face his fear and walk up to her and actually talk to her.

"You know, all of these years you have been watching my little sister, yet you and I have barely had a conversation together..."

Cadance nodded in agreement and said,"Well, I have always wanted to talk to you more. You are a really good brother and stallion."

Shining Armor smiled and added,"Well, you are a really great filly and care-giver. Which is why I think Twilight should start seeing you again. I know it is hard seeing how she is no longer a little filly anymore, and that you are a princess with royal duties, but that's why I have come up with this..." He then paused and took a breath. "Will you be my very special somepony,Cadance?"

Cadance couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nopony has asked her to be their special somepony before. She was espicially not expecting somepony as charming as Shining Armor, captain of the royal guard. Without too much hesitation, she smiled and nuzzled him. "Ofcourse I will."

Shining Armor smiled and nuzzled her back, suddenly he saw something outside, it was two guards carrying something on their backs...it was Twilight and Spike behind them in the carrier! Shining Armor smiled widley and pointed to the window so Cadance could see too. Cadance gasped,"Twilight? She got back so soon!"

"Your highness!" declared one guard, not the ones with Twilight. Cadance turned around to face the guard. "Princess Celestia has a royal duty for you to do. It's very important!" Cadance eyes suddenly got lowered. She looked to Shining Armor and said softly,"Sorry Shining Armor, duty calls. Tell Twilight I said hi, and tell her about the great news." Shining Armor put his hoof under her chin and said,"Don't worry. Ofcourse I will tell her. It will make her so happy." Cadance smiled and ran out the door as soon as she could.

Shining Armor quickly ran out to meet up with her sister and Spike.

"Twili! You're back! How did it go?" Shining Armor asked running up to Twilight and giving her a big hug.

Twilight looked up at her brother with sad eyes, then she just looked away. Spike walked up to Twilight and put his hand on her back with concerned eyes. Shining Armor looked at both of them and his smile immidiatly vanished. "What's wrong Twilight?"

Twilight faced him again, and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Shining Armor placed his arm around her like Spike and tried leading her to his place,"Well you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to. You could tell me when we get inside, that way I could also tell you the great news!" Twilight finally said,"I-I can't." Shining Armor put his arm off of her and asked,"W-what do you mean no?"

"Well, Twilight is kind of...staying in Ponyville." Spike decided to say.

"Spike, I will tell him" Twilight said, facing Shining Armor. "Shining Armor, I made alot of amazing friends in Ponyville, and Celestia gave me a new assignment, which is learning lessons about friendship, but I have to stay in Ponyville for me to do that."

Shining Armor just stayed silent for a bit. He wasn't expecting Twilight to say that...

Twilight walked up to him and put her hoof on his shoulder saying,"I'm sorry Shining Armor, I could still visit."

Shining Armor put his hoof around hers and said,"Twilight, if this is what you want to do, don't expect me to stop you. I think it is great that you found some friends, not to mention having Celestia give you an assignment like this. I'm just...going to miss you."

Twilight's eyes started to tear up, and she gave Shining Armor the biggest hug she could give. "I will miss you too Shining Armor..."

Twilight slowly walked back to the carrier with Spike and still faced Shining Armor. As soon as the pegasus guards flew off, Twilight waved goodbye to her B.B.B.F.F. Shining Armor just stood there and watched her fly off. He didn't even get to tell Twilight the big news...

It has been a couple of hours since Twilight has left, and Shining Armor was sitting with Cadance, looking at the stars. Cadance looked to Shining Armor and said,"I am happy for Twilight. Despite how great it was with her always studying, she did need to loosen up a little bit and make some friends." Shining Armor smiled and nodded. Cadance then suddenly lowered her head and mumbled,"Only, I wish I got to say bye to her. I wonder if she would have remembered me." Shining Armor faced Cadance and laughed slightly,"Ofcourse she would remember you. It's hard to forget somepony like you." Cadance smirked and looked at the stars again, and leaned on Shining Armor. "Well, whenever she will find out about us...I am sure it will be a moment she would always remember..."

The End.


End file.
